Mr Roulette
The playboy son of Nanny Rogue and the father of Master Roulette. Early Life Born in the East End to Nanny Rogue, he did not really know his father. He was expected by Nanny Rogue to join in her criminal enterprise which she had crafted. While Mr Roulette certainly dabbles in such things he is more consumed with his playboy lifestyle and his constant obsession with the ladies as he lives are rather expensive lifestyle as he spends money on his partying ways. He ends up having a son Master Roulette who is unlike his father or grandmother as he is an honourable man willing to do the right thing and he doesn't follow in either of their lifestyles. The Tale of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 19 He comes to Grasmere Valley in order to live with his mother Nanny Rogue. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #14 The Wedding #14 Tale of Cindy Monroe Cindy Monroe who is leading the gang and driving along with Nanny Rogue, Mr Roulette and Steve Queen are trying to go to Herefordshire for George and Ali's wedding. Cindy's direction are terrible sending them in the complete wrong way from the countryside to Debonte which is a very run down town. Daisy, Captain Poulet who is working and Francesco Ambrose are in the fast food place when Cindy asks for direction and Daisy informs them they are lost. When they eventually arrive they think they will still get to the reception but have arrived 12 days later not releasing such time had passed. Wilma Timber is there though being able to tell them on all the fun they have missed. #19-21 and 25-26 World Cup #19 Tale of Gawdy He is among those running with Gawdy along with Malcolm, Nanny Rogue, Lady Blah Blah and Mrs Parry to go to Brazil via foot for the World Cup, he as do everyone else gives up except for Gawdy who ends up swimming to Brazil. #63-#65 The Apocalypse? #65 Tale of Kelly-Anne Davis He is seen panicking that it is the end of the world after Marion Richards dug up the bodies from the grave hoping she could create some drama. #86 SOMEBODY SAAAAAAAAAVVVVVEEEEE ME! #86 Tale of Wayne Bridges He is playing volleyball on the beach when William Sandiago is drowning in the sea. Laura Sandiago pleads fr someone to help. Mr Roulette said he would if he was a hot single lady but since she's not he refuses. In the end Wayne Bridges is the one who rescues him #102- #103 Attached #102 Tale of Pierre Vaine Mr Roulette is playing for Tailgate in a football match between Bradley and Tailgate. #107-110 Earthquake #110 Tale of Michelle Glatt He is among those waiting to find out who had survived the Earthquake as among those presumed dead one was alive. That turned out to be Julian Jules. The Nanny Prescot Serial Part 4 (2014) When Nanny Prescot is locked up by Queen Amadooda and King Dabblededabbledidabblededabbledidabblededabbledidabblededabbledi AKA Bob, who run the Ikea in Croydon as their land, Devon manages to get there and ends up in order to free Nanny Prescot to be involved in a dance off with Hippy De Hop, Elle, Vogue, Mr Roulette and Ms Swan the Ballet Dancer. Mr Roulette was in the semi-final with Ms Swan and Devon but in the end Devon wins and thereby he won the freedom of his grandma, Nanny Prescot. However as they went to embrace each other the Ikea building was about to be blown up under demolition. The Devon Show Season 7 Episode 1 Crime Watch Nanny Prescot decides to host at The Moogles café to watch an Investigation on TV and have everyone comment on who they think committed the crime and have fun. The guests however all have their own angle with Mr Roulette who is there having great sympathy for the victim who was a philanderer as he feels there is nothing wrong with playing around. The case that they are watching turns out to have been committed by Lindsay Underwood and Carrie Doyle who are there watching the case and it is revealed when the host Keith Morrison comes to the café as they watching the investigation live.